So you think you can sing
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamananka and Hinata Hyuuga are all rivals in the rock industry. Sakura Haruno is the queen of rock and the best band along with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Naruto and Sasuke are a group and Hinata and Ino. What happens if all of them have a concert together. They all used to be school friends
1. Chapter 1

So you think you can sing

Hey guys it's me again BlazeWaterfell, I can't stop writing at all, I have a lot of stories to complete and coursework.

So I thought about this story for a long time but never got to write it so I thought I would start it now. HOPE YOU ENJOY!.

I do not own Naruto if I did I would become famous already by making Naruto and Sakura a couple.

I do not own the song All around me by Flyleaf.

Chapter 1

"Right people we need to get on the stage now and please the audience, Hinata and Ino you're up next" The stage director said.

Hinata looked very excited; she looked for back up and Ino looked at her with a grin.

"Hinata, just 3 minutes, we'll be great I know it" Ino said.

They all heard a sigh from the background.

They all turned around and frowned.

"What are you signing at Haruno, you're gonna lose hands down without competition" Hinata glared.

Sakura didn't even flinch at Hinata's actions, Sakura just blinked at them.

"Oh I'm just reading a romantic book that's what I am signing about, sorry guys" Sakura said

She put her head down continued reading.

Hinata just scoffed at the action sakura just did.

"The only romantic thing you will get close at will be only a book, no one will ever love a social outcast and the sister of the famous criminal origination the Atakaski leader Pain Haruno" Hinata said with venom in her words.

Ino just looked at sakura; they used to be friends in elementary then middle school when Ino met Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Company, the became friends very fast. They left Sakura out of the picture. When Sakura asked if Ino go out to shopping Hinata replied with an angered no. Sakura looked like she was about to cry, Ino wanted to say yes but Hinata beat her to it.

Sakura walked away with her head at the ground, Ino wanted to run over to her and say yeah lets go shopping like old times. But she never did, until they reached high school Sakura became a social outcast no one ever talked to except Gaara and his siblings. Sakura loved to sing and Gaara loved to play guitar, Temari love to sing and play bass guitar and Kankuro love to play the drums. People thought that Gaara and Sakura were a couple.

"Ok girls chop chop chop you have to go on the stage no excuses" The stage manager said.

Ino and Hinata got on the stage and the audience went wild when they arrived.

"Hey guys I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said

"And I'm', Ino Yamanaka and we are the veronicas" Ino said and they shouted the last bit together.

They started to song Pink perfect they were great, they even made the school heart throbs jump up and clap. Evan though neither of them liked Hinata or Ino.

When they finished there were claps and "Marry me Hinata" and "Marry me Ino". Hinata blew a kiss at them but Ino just walked of the stage like it didn't matter.

As they got back to the dressing room Sakura was trembling with fear as Hinata whispered in her ear.

"Your up next loser, you're gonna lose with that pathetic voice of yours" Hinata said with venom.

Sakura flinched, glared at Hinata and said.

"I will not lose to you I will not go down without a fight" Sakura said with venom also.

Hinata stood with wide eyes and mouth gape.

"Hi guys I am Sakura Haruno and this is my band Gaara on guitar, Temari on bass and singing and Kankuro on drums and we are singing the Song All around me by Flyleaf" Sakura said through the microphone.

**(Instrumental****)**

**My hands are searching for you **

**My arms are outstretched towards you **

**I feel you on my finger tips **

**My touch dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being **

**Wondering I'm not used to seeing you**

**(Chorus)**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me **

**Thickening the air I'm breathing **

**Holding on to what I'm feeling **

**Savouring this heart that's healing **

**(Chorus ends)**

**My hands float up above me **

**And you whisper you love me **

**And I begin to fade into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you**

**(Chorus)**

**I'm alive, I'm alive **

**Ii can feel you all around me **

**Thickening the ait I'm breathing **

**Holding on to what I'm feeling **

**Savouring this heart that's healing**

**(Chorus ends)**

**And so I cry **

**The light is white **

**And I see you **

**(Chorus)**

**I'm alive(I'm Alive)**

**I'm Alive(I'm Alive)**

**I'm Alive**

**I cam feel you all around me **

**Thickening the air I'm breathing **

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savouring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand**

**I give it to you **

**Now you own me**

**All I am **

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you**

**I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing **

**Holding on to what I'm feeling **

**Savouring this heart that's healed**

**(Song ends)**


	2. Chapter 2 queen of rock

So you think you can sing

Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino , Hinata Kankuro and Temari are 24 years old .

I do not own naruto but I do own my own character Haru Ibiho.

I own the storyline

Chapter 2 the queen of rock.

Inside a studio Hinata threw the battle of the bands magazine across the room and nearly hit Ino in the face.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER SHE IS ALWAYS THE QUEEN OF ROCK WHO THE HELL IS EVANESCENE I WANT TO KNOW" Hinata screamed.

Ino huffed and picked up the magazine.

"Hinata what's wrong" Ino said.

She held up 5 fingers which maybe meant page 5. Ino flicked to page 5 and in bold black letters was the queen of rock.

"In first place again is Evanescence with the hits sick, call me when your sober, oceans and the change and in second place The veronicas" Ino said not really caring.

Hinata walked over to Ino and pointed to the second paragraph.

"Evanescence has been the queen of rock for 3-4 years running and no one has even beaten her once no one has even began to rival her, She will be with one to beat but she keeps topping the charts" Ino continued.

Ino eyes widened when she saw the last paragraph.

"Hinata look at this" Ino said.

Hinata didn't even let Ino read the paragraph.

"Evanescence will be touring with The veronicas and Boys like girls this week please stay tuned for more YES I FINEALY GET TO MEET HER" Hinata screamed.

"Wait did they just say this week" Ino said just realising what Hinata just said.

Hinata's eyes widened and then she squealed with delight.

"Naruto-Kun is in boys like girls I wonder if he has gotten any hotter" Hinata said fantasying.

Ino just sweat dropped.

Ino's phone rang.

"Hello…yeah….ok….wait what today….arhh fine we will get ready" Ino spoke on the phone then finished talking.

"Who was that?" Hinata said snapping out of her fantasy.

Ino looked at Hinata and she began to pack her bags.

XXXXMEANWHILE XXXXXX

Gaara walked through a hall and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and lead on the door frame.

"Saku have you read the Battle of the bands magazine" Gaara said with a straight face.

Sakura turned round and smirked at Gaara.

"Hell yeah I can't wait I'm so thrilled" Sakura said sarcastically.

Gaara laughed and then frowned.

He remembered in high school that Sakura was picked on all because of her brother and that people thought that she will end up like him…in prison.

But she proved them wrong she became the lead singer of Evanescence and she changed her name so that no one knew it was Pein Haruno's younger sister then they would discriminate her for being the sister of the famous criminalisation.

Gaara walked over to the kitchen cabinets and opened the door and went to find his secret stash of cookies.

Opened it and his eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE GONE" Gaara shrieked.

Temari ran in the kitchen and she had a bowel of cookies in her hand and one in her mouth. She opened her mouth and one fell on the floor.

"YOU TOOK MY COOKIES I SAVED UP FOR THEM FOR WEEKS AND I FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE EATING THEM…..ARHHH THAT'S IT" Gaara ran at Temari and she ran like a monster was chasing her. Wait its Gaara.

Kankuro and Sakura were in the front room.

"GIVE ME THEM BACK TEMARI NOW" Gaara shrieked and nearly knocked over her hot chocolate but guess again he knocked it all over the nice white carpet.

Kankuro laughed, but he stopped laughing when she pointed to his new drum kit which now had a dent in the bass drum.

His blood boiled and so did Sakura's. Sakura saved up a lot of money for that white carpet. And Kankuro save up nearly 11 weeks to get that new drum kit. 999 pounds wasted.

"Right that's it you're gonna get it" Sakura grabbed Gaara's guitar and Kankuro grabbed Temari's bass guitar.

They both heard running footsteps coming into the front room.

"3…2…..1" Sakura and Kankuro whispered.

*SMACK*

*BOOM*

Sakura and Kankuro opened their eyes and they saw on the floor was their manager on the floor.

Gaara and Temari tried to stifle a giggle but it didn't exactly work they were on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"Oh god we're dead" Sakura and Kankuro said in unison.

XXX HOUR LATERXXX

"OWWW my head….SAKURA KANKURO GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW" Haru shouted.

"You know there is no reason to shout we are right next to you" Sakura said.

Haru huffed and move her bangs out the way.

The group were sitting on the sofa and 1 one the floor.

"Guys have you read Battle of the bands magazine yet" Haru said.

They all nodded.

"So I guess that we will be touring with the top two bands along with us Boys like Girls and The veronicas" Haru said.

"But I have been #1 for the queen of rock for 3 years running and also the band and never been beaten 3 years running" Sakura said and all of her band agreed.

"And also The main singers in both of the groups we all went school with and if they find out that I am the queen of rock and the band won 3 years running" Sakura said worrying.

"Don't worry Sakura even if they do find out they will have met hell when they are done with me" Haru said as an evil aura appeared around Haru.

"Erm…..Haru…..your aura" Temari said.

Haru giggled sweetly which was not like her, which scared the group.

XXXX HOUR LATER XXX

"Guys are your bags packed yet" Haru said shouting up the stairs.

She heard a low 'hmmm' which annoyed her.

"I SAID ARE YOUR BAGS PACKED SAID" Haru said angering at the minute.

She heard a very scared 'yes' and the group ran downstairs.

"Ready" They all said in unison.

XXXX Konoha's rock studio Battle of the bands XXXXX

"NARUTO" Hinata said as she flung her arms around Naruto.

He seemed to be struggling from her grip.

"Hey Hinata can you get off Naruto please…Wait he isn't breathing" Sasuke said.

Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto he was perfectly fine.

"Uchiha" Hinata seethed.

Sasuke did his usual smirk. And rolled his eyes. He stopped and focused his eyes on the door, which seemed to be opening.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"GAARA…TEMARI AND KANKURO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" They said in unison.

All of them pointed into the darkness of the door.

"Hello guys long time…no see" .

The veronicas and Boys like girls band members eyes widened.

"SAKURA" They said in unison.

XXXX END OF CHAPTER 2 XXXX

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
